1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to building construction, and particularly to a drywall tapering device for tapering the ends of drywall sheets so that butt joints can be covered by paper tape and joint compound, eliminating unsightly butt joints.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drywall has largely replaced plaster and lath in the construction and remodeling of homes and offices, such as in the construction of interior walls or ceilings. Sheets or panels of drywall, conventionally supplied as 4′×8′ or 4′×16′ sheets, are fastened to the wall studs or ceiling joists, either vertically or horizontally, by drywall nails or screws. The elongated 8′ or 16′ sides are formed with tapered edges so that paper tape can be placed in the tapered recesses of adjoining panels and secured with joint compound to form a smooth joint that is hardly noticeable when painted. However, when the wall or ceiling is longer than eight feet, it can be necessary to place two or more panels end-to-end, forming a butt joint. The ends of drywall panels are either tapered or not tapered. Typically, butt joints are simply covered with joint compound and smoothed by sanding. Over time, however, the joint can spread slightly as the studs and joists expand and contract in response to thermal stress, resulting in ridges or gaps forming along the seam of the butt joint.
Thus, a drywall tapering device addressing the aforementioned problems is desired.